Many communication protocols transfer packets of information. The communication protocol specifies the processing of various types of packets. A circuit can process the packets as specified by the communication protocol. The circuit should achieve certain performance goals, such as low latency, high throughput, and a compact implementation. However, it can be time consuming and difficult to design a circuit that implements the communication protocol and achieves the performance goals.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.